A Chance for Peace
by T.C. McClellan
Summary: Danica and Zane's bid for peace has the two nations in an uproar. In the ensuing chaos will a group of highborn avians and passionate serpiente be able to overcome ancient hatreds, or will their ignorance be the end of both kingdoms?
1. Prologue

_War. It is all I have known my whole life; all I have seen in my short eighteen years that makes me feel as though my life has stretched centuries. Blood, both hawk and serpent has stained my armor, both from killing blows and from holding a dying comrade. It has stained my hands as I held up my dying pair-bond as she took her last breath in my arms; I watched the one I had sworn to protect from the time I could speak die from a serpent's venom. My people are all weary; no longer shocked by the news of their sons dying, no longer hopeful for the end of our conflict with the serpiente. _

_This war did not start with my generation, nor do I think it will end so. Our war has gone on beyond memory, for an offense neither the Tuuli Thea nor the Diente committed. Whether it started with the slaughter of snakes in their beds, or a knife in the back, it continues. No one knows, no one cares, but still we kill._

_Now, Danica Shardae stands to inherit the avian throne, and Zane Cobriana the serpiente, a whole new generation of rulers, and the same pointless war. Danica has spoken of peace, but how can it be so when so many of us are ready to destroy more of the enemy? When will we cease this madness, and when will I regain control of my sanity? For I have not slept in months, not since the day I watched everything I held dear die in front of me._

_This war no longer holds a reason but that of the individual. We fight to avenge, to take back what has been taken from us. It is a never-ending cycle, and I have become a victim of it. Why do I fight? Simply because I am not finished. I will never sheathe my blade until I find the one that drove his fangs into my beloved's heart. I will never sheathe my blade until it is buried rightfully into chest, and he looks upon my countenance and knows what he has taken from me and begs for forgiveness. I will never sheathe my blade until I have slain Zane Cobriana, Diente, and murderer of Mara Shardae. Zane Cobriana, whose garnet eyes still haunt my nightmares, will have no mercy from my sword._

_**Seamus Blacktalon, Raven  
Second in Command of the Royal Flight**_


	2. Chapter One: Battlefield

**This is my first fanfic on this site, so be nice (: Any feedback is much appreciated, and I am aware that I am taking liberties with the story. Chapters are probably going to be kinda short until I get more feedback so I know how I'm doing.  
Obviously I don't own Hawksong or anything in it, you know the drill. Hope you like it, and thanks for reading!**

Seamus Blacktalon stood at attention, his left hand grasping his right wrist. He could sense his cousin, Graeff, behind him doing the same as they looked on. Seamus was unsure what to do or say, so he did what he did best; he was a soldier following protocol. He watched, helpless, as Danica Shardae, the heir to the Tuuli Thea knelt beside a fallen boy, no older than seventeen.

Danica Shardae had a classical, captivating beauty; proud and free as any hawk should be, with the iron will and reserve of the avian race. Her skin was bronzed by hours exposed to the sun, and her hair was a river of flowing gold. If one parted it from the back, it would expose russet hawk's feathers growing from the nape of her neck, just as one would find on any avian.

Seamus watched as her mouth dropped open of its own accord, and for a moment she looked as though she might scream. Her eyes were filled with pain for the briefest of moments before her expression returned to stoic and composed. Instead of a shriek of grief, all that came from the heir was a little sigh. Seamus felt a great pride rise in his chest for the girl as she managed to remain calm. Any display of emotion would have been unseemly for a princess of her station, and she was careful to give away nothing, even when she was only around the Royal Flight, as all avians would consider proper. Even with her brother lying dead at her feet, Danica was a pillar of strength for her subjects to follow. Truly, she was worthy of her mother's throne.

Covered in blood, the boy on the ground beside her did not stir as his sister stared into his lifeless face, his golden eyes shut forever. His complexion, once a glowing gold like his sisters' had faded into a dull gray as death took him into its embrace. Xavier Shardae had been the last of Danica's living siblings, the oldest living child of the Tuuli Thea Nacola Shardae, and the last male of the Shardae line.

Xavier had also been the closest thing to a brother Seamus had ever had.

Rage such as he had never known, and quite unfit for one of his race and rank, welled up inside of him. He clenched his teeth briefly and exhaled, trying to follow Danica's example, and felt the anger subside slightly. Seamus felt the weight of a hand on his shoulder and didn't have to turn to know who it belonged to.

"Graeff, it is improper," he told his cousin tersely. He could already feel the eyes of the other guards on him, and knew they would disapprove of his cousin's freeness with contact. The hand drew back, and he heard a note of chagrin in his young relative's voice.

"I am sorry."

Seamus knew Graeff's apology was meant for both the unseemly touch and the death of Seamus' closest friend, but his anger had yet to abate and he felt a touch of resentment at the embarrassment.

Seamus nodded to Graeff, giving away nothing.

Andreios, commander of the Royal Flight and another of Seamus' close friends, turned to the two young Blacktalon men.

"Please take Xavier's body back to the Keep," he spoke softly as he addressed Seamus, knowing the bond that had existed between him and the prince, but his voice still rang with authority and left no room for argument. Seamus regretted that he would not be able to stay and protect his Tuuli Thea, but duty to both his commander and Xavier overrode anything else.

Andreios, more commonly known as Rei to his friends, had grown up with Danica, and they had been companions since they were small children. It was common knowledge that Rei had saved her life when she had come looking for him on the battle field after the death of his father. Andreios had been eleven when he took a serpent's bite for Danica, resulting in a vicious scar on his skin that had become legend amongst the Royal Flight, and all of those who aspired to guard the Tuuli Thea.

Suddenly, a voice rose above the vulture's cries, calling out to the avian guards for help. It was most likely male and very young, and it sounded as though it was coming from the woods. As one, the Royal Flight drew their blades, encircling Danica, including Seamus and Graeff; any other orders they had received forgotten in light of what could be an ambush.

Andreios reached out and caught Danica, who had been trying to walk past the Royal Flight to go to the aid of whoever called for it.

"Not that one, milady."  
The rest of the guards exchanged glances, and an unspoken knowledge passed between them. There was only reason Andreios would both lay a hand on Danica and forbid his Tuuli Thea from helping a fallen solider in the same breath.

_Snake._


	3. Chapter Two: Back to the Keep

Danica replied something sharp to Rei that Seamus couldn't hear, and then proceeded onwards toward the forest, ignoring the captain's caution. The Royal Flight and the Ravens followed close behind, swords held at the ready. And then their eyes fell upon the dying boy who had cried out. Gregory Cobriana lay broken at the base of a tree, his pale skin growing whiter still with blood loss. His cries halted abruptly as he realized who they were, and he shut his eyes, as though resigned to face his death with dignity, and seek no aid from the enemy. Though Gregory must have seen the arrival of his enemy as the arrival of death itself, Danica apparently looked at it quite differently as she knelt beside him and held his hand in her own. Gregory was covered in blood, and his leg was set at an odd angle, as though broken. Seamus knew what would eventually lead to his demise would be the raggedly cut wound on his stomach, oozing blood steadily and soaking the shirt he wore beneath his armor.

The scarlet blood from the serpiente prince stained Danica's light, pure white linen shirt, ruining the cloth, but she seemed not to notice. Seamus watched, disbelieving, as Danica began to sing to the fallen boy with no regard for who he was. Rei was kneeling beside her, apparently as unconcerned as she was.

"End it," the serpent prince choked, pleading with Danica. Even though it was obvious he would die, chances were it would take hours for him to bleed out.

If Gregory was asking for someone to hasten his departure from this world, Seamus would be only too happy to accommodate him. It was the one service he would ever do a snake. Though he felt serpiente undeserving of mercy in any form, Seamus was willing to overlook that particular belief if it meant sinking a blade into snake flesh.

Danica drew a knife from her belt, but Rei shook his head, explaining that she would not be allowed to ease his passing without causing another politics-fueled battle.

Well if she couldn't, Seamus certainly could. "Sir?"

Rei turned his head, acknowledging him.

"Seamus, I believe I gave you and your cousin orders."  
"Yes sir, but…"

"Is something wrong, Blacktalon?" Rei's tone was calm and level, but Seamus could sense the annoyance beneath his words. Rei had personally chosen Seamus as his second in command after he had been promoted, but Seamus suspected it had mostly been out of a sense of honor than because he actually liked him. The feeling was mutual; Seamus had never quite gotten over the fact that he had been publicly beaten in a duel against Andreios.

Rei also knew just how conservative the Blacktalon family was, and probably assumed that neither Graeff nor Seamus would tolerate the rather unorthodox events unfolding before them; hence the reason for Seamus and his cousin to be sent back to the Keep before the others.

Seamus wasn't about to let his best friend's murderer enjoy the comfort of Danica's grace when he was the reason for her despair. Seamus opened his mouth to speak, but Rei cut him off sharply.

"Seamus, let it go."

Seamus was about to turn back to Graeff and Xavier's body and carry out what Rei had instructed him to do, but just then he remembered why Xavier was dead in the first place. The reminder was bleeding on the future Tuuli Thea right in front of him, after all. He was remembering his pair-bond, his mother and father, and Harlan Silvermead, who had grown up beside him. All of them had fallen to the filthy serpent's people.

"Andreios, might I have a word with you?"  
The crow sighed, glancing back at Danica with concern in his gaze and then turning his attention to Seamus.

"Yes?"

"I cannot stand idly by while a serpent enjoys comforts that should not ever be bestowed upon him. No disrespect to milady," Seamus nodded in her direction, and continued, "But pray tell me, what right does he have to have a friend beside him when Xavier Shardae did not?"

"Look Seamus, I know you've lost a lot to this war; but so have the rest of us. Take a look around you; see it in the eyes of your men. No one wants there to be anymore of this aimless slaughter. I, too, have lost family, so don't make the mistake of thinking that you are alone in your suffering. I know that you lost your mother to a serpent's bite, and that your father is lying in a coma from poison. I have not forgotten Mara, either," Rei said the words gently, knowing the weight they carried. Hardly anyone had spoken Mara's name in front of her former alistair.

"You say you understand my loss, Andreios?" Seamus spoke quietly, feeling a wave of unspeakable sadness wash over him as he repressed the flood of memories the day's carnage and the mention of Mara Shardae's name had brought to the surface. His eyes flicked back to the heir and her stained blouse, knowing how precious she was to Rei, both as ruler and so much more.

"I tell you, you know _nothing _of loss until you've seen your pair-bond dying at your feet; nothing until you feel her last breath leave her body, and have had her life's blood stain your hands. No matter how often I wash them clean, I still remember everything. I can smell her death around me, can see it, everyday. I pray to wake up, hoping it must be some awful night terror, but then I realize I haven't slept in months. When I do sleep, all I see are the soulless eyes of a cobra. _His _eyes," Seamus felt himself gesturing as calmly as he could in the direction of the crumpled serpiente prince, and realized his voice had been rising without his noticing. He quickly brought himself under control before stating:

"So you'll forgive me, Andreios, if I feel a little malcontent with our current situation, and have trouble understanding it."

The composed conclusion of his proclamation had also drawn more curious glances. Half of the guard had lowered their eyes, embarrassed for his non-compliance and their own nosiness, some looked sympathetic, and others had held their impassive expressions as was expected of them. Graeff was amongst the last group, and Seamus was grateful for it. It was bad enough that he was shaming himself.

One crow in particular, Slaade, was staring at Seamus with something akin to astonishment in his gaze. The crow cleared his throat, nodding before saying "Aye, I don't understand this madness either sir. Why can't we just leave him to die? It'd be better than he deserves."

"Because," Danica began, rising to her feet, cold anger in her eyes. Apparently Seamus and Rei's dispute had been loud enough for the princess to hear his words despite his wish for privacy.

"Because hatred like you are displaying now is the reason this war continues. For vengeance, for selfishness, and for this pointless bigotry we have for one another. That's enough from you, Seamus." In spite of her shortness of temper, Seamus could hear the weariness behind Danica's words, and it affected him strongly enough that he held his tongue.

Who was he to increase the burden on the soon-to-be Tuuli Thea?

"Yes milady. I am sorry for my poor conduct." He ducked his head apologetically, turning back to the body of the deceased avian royal and Graeff, hearing Rei exhale heavily in relief behind him.

"Slaade, go with the Blacktalons, please."

"But sir I…"  
"Slaade, with me, please," Seamus called over his shoulder.

Seamus had his back to the rest of the Flight, and did not see the commander of the Royal Flight's eyes linger on Danica as the three guards walked away, reflecting on the raven's words and feeling unable to deny the truth of them.

Together the two Blacktalons maneuvered Xavier on to a stretcher; Seamus tried not to look into the hawk's face as he did so, knowing it would only serve to exacerbate the gnawing pain in his chest; another casualty of a useless war dead on his watch. How many more would there be?

It was a long walk to the Keep, and it was passed mostly in silence, broken only by Graeff when he asked quietly "How are you holding up?"  
"I fear the sleepless nights are catching up with me. I've not been myself lately," Seamus said.

"So I've noticed," Graeff replied. It was true enough; neither of the two ravens had even come close to disobeying orders, even if Graeff was a bit more relaxed about rules than his cousin. Indeed, following orders was what had kept Seamus' mind intact after Mara's death, if intact was what one would call it.

"Maybe you can get some rest at the Keep."  
"Perhaps," Seamus nodded, but deep down he knew sleep would continue to evade him after today.

Finally they reached the gates of Hawk's Keep, and they were greeted by a swarm of new recruits eager for news of the skirmish and anxious to be the first to congratulate Xavier on the slaying of more serpents. Instead, their eyes fell upon the stiff corpse of the young monarch. They stopped in their tracks, horror struck.

"What happened?" cried a young sparrow, all thoughts of reserve gone from her mind after seeing another beloved hawk son dead at the hands of the enemy.

"Cobra ambush," Graeff swallowed and looked away, and Seamus felt pity for his innocent relative, knowing that his view of "the glory of war" was forever shattered by the harshness of reality.

Seamus cleared his throat, stating in a strong, clear voice that carried, "Xavier has fallen and taken the brother of the Diente, Gregory Cobriana, with him. He died in combat, a soldier's death befitting a hawk of his stature."

The recruits around them parted, making a path for Slaade, Seamus, and Graeff and the grim cargo they carried. The three guardsmen had to carry the body of Xavier up the hill and steps that led to the court, through the busiest courtyard of the Market.

As they passed, activity came to a halt. People stopped talking mid-sentence, and children looked to their shocked parents for comfort, wondering why the world had suddenly stopped. There were cries of grief and denial, but no tears were shed by the avians. It would have disgraced the memory of their prince.

Seamus tried not to look at the faces of those he passed, friends and acquaintances both, but among the onlookers he recognized Harper, a crow he had known since they were both hatchlings, and Erica Silvermead, whose family had been close to the Blacktalons for generations. Erica's face revealed none of the emotions she felt, but Seamus knew she must be reliving the day her brother Harlan had died in the same manner. The only difference was Seamus had not been the one to bring home his body.

Seamus, Graeff, and their crow companion finally reached the top of the steps, where the Tuuli Thea, Nacola Shardae, stood. They saluted their queen and waited for her to respond.

Nacola appeared to have been chiseled from marble; as flawless and coldly beautiful as her daughter. Nacola's flaxen hair was lifted gently in the breeze as her golden hawk's eyes fixed on the guards. Her mouth did not as much as twitch as she took in the body of her last son on the stretcher.

"Take him inside," she ordered, in a voice that did not waver.

"Yes milady," Seamus jerked his head in the direction of the hall, and the other two followed him inside, where once again they were met with silence and stares until a piercing cry of a crow in anguish broke the eerie stillness.

In a flutter of ebony wings, a porcelain-white skinned girl with tumbling waves of black hair materialized in front of them, her blue eyes wide. Seamus held her back with one arm, feeling the pain in his heart growing as he watched her struggle against him.

"Where is my alistair?" she demanded, trying to get past Seamus' protective hold.

"Please, Alisal, get yourself under control…"

"Xavier! Xavier!"

The crow rammed into Seamus, trying to get to the dead man on the stretcher that Slaade and Graeff held. Finally she managed to get around his outstretched arms.

Slaade and Graeff glanced at Seamus, seeking permission. He gave a sigh of assent, preparing himself.

"Oh…" she whispered her face suddenly stony, as the two guards laid the stretcher down.

On bended knee, she stroked the fair hair from Xavier's face, her shaking hands not hesitating to touch the bloodied wounds that marked his skin and body as she crooned his name over and over to herself in an empty sort of droning.

"Xavier… Xavier…"


	4. Chapter Three: The Past Pt1

**Hey all! Here on your screen is the next chapter of A Chance for Peace, which has taken me FOREVER to write (for which I apologize). I've been extra careful with editing and making sure this is my best work. I just wanted to thank anyone who took the time to review or read the previous chapters; it means more to me than you know! This chapter is a brief look into Seamus' past, in which I will be describing my characters in a little more depth, so hopefully that will straighten a few things out if you were confused as to who was who when you read the other parts. I've taken a few more liberties with the Hawksong world, I hope you enjoy them. I've also gone back and done a little editing (Name changing on Erica's brother, AAR actually updated the family trees in Falcondance. Hawksong, which I was using for reference, didn't have the name of Erica's brother in it; plus a few other little things) on chapters one and two, so it might be a good idea to re-read it all. Hopefully this isn't excessively long, as it is much lengthier than the other chapters. Please rate and review if you'd be so kind (:**

Seamus sat on the edge of the small bunk in the corner of the stone chamber, exhausted from the day's horrors, watching the flames from the torches reflect off the smooth walls. It was here he spent every night, whiling away the few hours he wasn't training, either by reading, carving, polishing his armor, or sleeping.

He began to strip off his grimy armor, feeling relieved to be rid of its cumbersome weight. After removing the tough leather cuirass and pants, he began to undo the straps of his gauntlets. Beneath them, his forearms were caked with a thick layer of dirt, sweat, and streaks of dried blood from the dead.

Seamus stowed the soiled armor in a trunk at the foot of his bed for later cleaning. At the moment he was too tired and direly in need of a wash. He crossed the room to a stone washbasin that had been filled with cool, clear water by a maid. Without hesitating, he submerged his head and began to scrub his thick black hair vigorously, turning the water a sickly mud brown. Afterwards, he used a cloth to bathe the rest of his body, having to wring out the filth from it numerous times before he was totally clean. It wasn't a proper bath, but it would have to do for the time being.

Seamus dressed himself from the plain oak wardrobe in a loose tunic of undyed linen and climbed into freshly laundered brown trousers before pulling his hair back in a loose ponytail with a strip of leather. He checked his reflection in the mirror to be sure that he was presentable, but he could only do so much to ease the weariness from his appearance.

He looked awful, though the "bath" had helped some. His damp hair was lank, with none of its raven's sheen, while his bronze skin was dry and his lips were cracked and chapped. He had also somehow accumulated a few bruises on each arm. War was never a pretty business.

Finally, he exhaled in a great sigh of fatigue and sat back down, staring once again at the torchlight, and casting a long glance about the room.

Though the room was his quarters, there was hardly anything personal laying about the room that might indicate its ownership. Everything was kept in its proper place at all times.

The only furniture in the room besides the bed, washbasin, and wardrobe was a finely carved writing desk, with a raven feather quill in an ink pot on its surface. Seamus rose restlessly from his position and crossed to the desk, gently picking up the pen and twirling it between his thumb and index finger bemusedly. It had a fine blue shine to it just like all raven feathers did, and was quite long for a relatively small species of bird to have shed it. The pinion had been bequeathed to the eldest male child in his family for generations, and had come from the founder of the Blacktalon family, Domian.

The tales of Domian's valor in battle had been passed down through the ages, and not just among the Blacktalon family. The name Blacktalon had commanded respect for as long as anyone could remember, perhaps since Alistair's people were given wings. Indeed, many had been surprised when Andreios had moved through the ranks faster even than Seamus and Graeff, the two descendants of the great house of Domian.

In fact, Seamus himself had been amongst those astonished when Andreios had risen to become the commander of the Flight. Seamus had been the best soldier in the ranks, challenged by his peers countless times and overcoming them one by one. His prowess with the traditional rapier-like light sword of the Blacktalon house was unmatched. The only other person in the Tuuli Thea's service who could defeat him in combat was his childhood friend, Harper, who never used a sword if he could help it. No one else had even come close to beating him, not even Xavier Shardae, until Andreios. Seamus remembered the shameful details of that long-past day all too clearly…

Seamus had been practicing his sword work in the courtyard by contending with the other recent initiates. He was one of the few left-handed swordsmen in the command, but it had never made any difference when it came to combat drills. He was easily the best at swordsmanship in his year, and had even won against crows and ravens many years older than him.

That warm summer's day, Seamus had been involved in a particularly difficult sparring match with his best friend, Xavier. The young prince was talented in the art of combat and was never an easy opponent to beat. Since the last time they had faced each other, Xavier had trained harder than ever, determined to beat the raven.

To Seamus' disbelief, a crowd of soldiers and court officials had gathered around to watch the friendly match, and Seamus and Xavier's closest friends as well as both of their alistairs had also decided to support them.

Mara Shardae, Xavier's sister and heir to the Tuuli Thea smiled demurely at Seamus, and he felt his heart swell. He knew then just how badly he wanted to prove himself to the woman he had been sworn to. She was his faultless hawk; clothed in a modest blouse of warmest auburn, her loose golden curls flowing down about her shoulders. On Mara's right side stood Alisal, a beautiful pale-skinned crow to whom Xavier was betrothed. Next to the two girls were Graeff, Harper Ironwing, and Harlan Silvermead.

Harper Ironwing looked only vaguely interested, his messy black-brown hair nearly covering his entire face with its disheveled layers of varying length. His strange grey eyes were faraway as though his mind was elsewhere, which didn't surprise Seamus in the slightest. Harper, an eccentric crow, had grown up beside the other boys in Seamus' group but he had never quite fit in with them.

The Ironwing family had produced many generations of well-to-do merchants and musicians, and so even in his own house amongst his three surviving siblings and parents he was something of an oddity. He had ever preferred books and studying the old language to the fine arts of bartering and appraising goods for sale. Harper did have a great respect for music however, one thing that saved his parents further stress. Being a misfit was one thing, but overlooking the family trade entirely would have been too much for his parents to bear.

Harper was quieter even than the ever-serious Seamus, speaking only to ask questions to those he thought could teach him something. True, he had just as much interest in military matters, if not more, than the others, but recently when Seamus spoke to him he always felt as though there was a veil separating them.

Despite his bookish ways and silent demeanor, Harper had shocked everyone he knew when he demonstrated an impossible proficiency with a long bow and extended knife. He also had a way of unnerving people with the way he seemed to know things and how he could blend in and observe his surroundings without drawing attention to himself. People in the court had noticed right away, for his choice of weapons was consistent with that of the elite Fletcher's Guild, not to mention the fact that he seemed to be more at home in the shadows than in society.

He was the only one of Seamus' friends who didn't scowl and curse whenever the serpiente were mentioned, but his expression changed to one of distant curiosity. Seamus wondered if Harper actually considered the snakes as fascinating as he seemed to. Who could ever care to learn about a culture so vulgar it had led to the ruthless slaughter of Alistair so many thousands of years ago? Seamus, Xavier, and the others could care less about anything to do with the serpiente unless it meant expelling them from avian lands once and for all.

Harlan Silvermead, standing on Harper's left, shared that very attitude. He was of a slightly shorter stature than Seamus and slighter of body, with a short fringe of blonde hair. Harlan was not quite at the same level of skill as Xavier, Harper, and Seamus, he was an impressive warrior in his own right. His vehemence and yearning for battle made up for whatever he lacked in skill, and he was often teased for his passion, though the other young avian recruits all agreed with him.

The most junior of Seamus' companions was his cousin Graeff, who waved furtively to his Seamus; still too immature to take into account that an avian soldier was expected to show total control over his emotions and impulses.

Graeff Blacktalon had been forced to grow up faster than Seamus would have liked with the death of both his mother and father and alistair when he was still a hatchling. Graeff's mother (Seamus' only relative besides his father), and father had both been soldiers in the Royal Flight and fallen to serpent blades, while his alistair had been claimed by a sudden illness. Still, Graeff's indomitable spirit had overcome the obstacles life had hurled mercilessly at him, and he remained an eager pupil in his studies. He was light-hearted, but prone to shows of emotion that were troubling to Seamus. Graeff had passed the age when he could let down his reserve without it being unacceptable. Perhaps when he joined a flight he would learn how to control himself better.

He took one last look at his surroundings, noting the faces of his friends. They were the highborn, children of war heroes and royals. All steadfastly proud of their avian heritage, they would be the next generation of mothers, warriors, and rulers who would live or die for their family's legacies.

When the hawk and raven stepped into the ring, Seamus circled Xavier carefully, his sword held loosely in his left hand. His poise was relaxed but his steps were precisely measured as he followed Xavier's movements. The hours of exertion in the courtyard had paid off; the last of the youthful softness had left his body, making way for the taught muscles of a warrior. His stance was as that of a hunting cat; casually cautious on the surface, but underneath a machine of coiled muscle and strength.

The hawk prince laughed once before jeering at his friend.

"Come on then Blacktalon! Let's see what you're made of."

Seamus' expression remained passive; he hadn't even heard the taunt. The noise around him had been reduced to a dull hum. He was totally focused, watching the hawk and waiting for him to make the first move.

He was hardly even aware of the other men and women who had gathered around to watch their match, and when Xavier feinted and then slashed down quickly, Seamus was ready. He parried the move, beating Xavier back with two lightning-quick strikes of his own sword. Xavier looked shaken, but he remained resolute, keeping up a barrage of blows against Seamus. The raven reflected the prince's moves perfectly, letting the match be prolonged for his friend's sake. After all, Xavier wasn't the only one who had been practicing more.

They continued in the same fashion for a time, with Xavier looking for a nonexistent gap in Seamus' defenses. He was rewarded once when a tricky maneuver landed a scratch across Seamus' cheek. Seamus felt the blood blossom, and could hear the pounding of his heart and the steadiness of his breath more clearly than before. Xavier's breathing was becoming slightly labored and the glaring sun was beginning to take its toll on both of them. The two adolescent soldiers could feel sweat dripping down their neck feathers and underneath their armor.

Seamus knew it was time he used his most valuable asset to assure his victory. The light sword swung upward in an arc of incredible speed and slashed through the air. Xavier repelled Seamus' first hit, but it was followed up with another three in quick succession. It wasn't long before Xavier caved beneath the furious assault of Seamus' rapier and was forced to yield, dropping his sword to the packed dirt ground that made the ring.

Everything around Seamus came into sharper focus; he could hear again, and he could make out the features of the surrounding people. They all applauded his triumph and cheered as he bowed graciously to their prince. Xavier smiled sheepishly before composing his expression into one of dignity as he returned the bow.

"You've beaten me again, my friend. What a comfort it will be to have you on my side on the battlefield!"

Xavier was ever the cordial royal, with an overly expressive streak that might have been considered improper if he wasn't so young yet.

Seamus smiled politely to his friend, barely able to repress the spark of excitement that the word "battlefield" brought to him. Soon both he and Xavier would be dispatched to where the real combat took place, and Seamus would be able to test his skills against the best of the serpiente army. The thought of plunging his blade into a serpent's hide was thrilling even to him, the most serious of new recruits.

The other soldiers in the courtyard were still talking amongst themselves while two figures detached themselves from the crowd, crossing to where Seamus and the prince stood.

The shorter of the two was Graeff, who was grinning brightly at Seamus. He began congratulating Seamus heartily as soon as he was in hearing range.

The other figure, the one who drew Seamus' eyes at once was a man, to whom Seamus immediately assumed a soldier's stance upon recognition.

The man was tall and muscular, with a proud bearing that gave away his status in the Royal Flight. His skin was weather-beaten and tanned from seeing many days under a harsh summer sun on the battlefield. A long mane of shiny jet hair that reflected blue in the sunlight hung about his broad shoulders, something both Seamus and Graeff had inherited from the Blacktalon family genetics.

Roderick Blacktalon's piercing icy blue gaze rested on Seamus and the corners of his mouth turned up in a slight smile that was gone in an instant.

"Well done, Seamus. Perhaps you would join me in a stroll through the court?"

"Of course, sir."

Seamus nodded goodbye to Graeff and his prince before hurrying after his father, struggling to keep up with his lengthy strides through the market. They passed merchant's stalls and street vendors and finally came to a stop in a secluded corner, shaded by a few trees and bushes. Roderick turned to face Seamus, his expression stoic and unyielding.

"You fought well today, my son." Roderick's voice was so unlike what most people expected from a raven: smooth and quiet; calm, and level as always, betraying nothing of what he was thinking. Overall, it was a voice made to give commands on the field of battle, and never failed to make Seamus feel as though he were in the presence of a giant. He said the praise as though it was a mere statement, but Seamus flushed with gratitude.

"Thank you… father."

Roderick had always expected Seamus to use standard military protocol to address him in public so the other soldiers wouldn't suspect Roderick of favoring his own son. As the commander of the Royal Flight, he far outranked Seamus and he made sure the proper respect was used unless they were in private. Even then, Roderick was extremely strict about Seamus' conduct. Seamus' father had always taken his life as a defender of the Tuuli Thea quite seriously, but since the death of Seamus' mother he had gone to the next extreme.

Roderick Blacktalon was entirely dedicated to the good name of Domian's family line, and the destruction of the serpiente, something that he had had in common with his sister, Graeff's deceased mother. Both of the Blacktalon sons had been raised, from the time they had taken their first steps to hate serpents, and were always being instructed in new and efficient ways to kill.

Now Graeff, Seamus, and Roderick were the only Blacktalons left in Hawk's Keep, and it had taken its toll on the three soldiers. Night and day they trained, inimitable in swordsmanship by any in the Keep. Even the Fletcher's Guild, a motley assortment of avians who dedicated their entire lives to weapons, whether for war or for profit, had a healthy respect for the diminished raven family.

"Your progress has been exponential this past year. Perhaps you will be fit for command sooner than I thought," Roderick continued, as though he had not heard his son.

"You honor me," Seamus bowed slightly to his father, wondering what was coming next. Commendation for his abilities was a rare thing, and had become rarer still the more time his father spent away from the Keep aiding the war effort.

"Yes…" Roderick seemed to be speaking to himself now, staring at his son. Seamus felt as though Roderick were looking through him rather than at him, lost in his thoughts as he so often was.

"Graeff will begin training this year, correct?"

"Yes, sir. He will be joining alongside others of similar family status."

"That would include Andreios, the crow."  
"Yes sir."  
His father seemed to come back to the present then, and then said with an air of indifference, "I've heard that he's a fine swordsman, that one."

"Indeed, father."

"Have you challenged him yet?" Roderick replied sharply.

"No, I am two years his senior. Why would I?" Seamus asked in surprise.

"I merely asked you if you had, there is no need for that tone. You would do well to confront competition before it becomes your undoing."

"Forgive me, father."

Seamus was unsure of why his father had brought up the young crow. Everyone had heard the stories of Andreios' courage when he had protected Danica Shardae from a serpent's bite, but Seamus hardly considered him a threat to his ambitions.

Ever since he was a hatchling, Seamus had wanted nothing more than to become captain of the Royal Flight. To reach that most revered status would mean that he had finally fulfilled his father's dearest wishes for his son. He had worked harder than any other boy, and had seen the fruits of his labor in his remarkable sword work.

Besides, the position of captain was held by Roderick, and it was likely to remain so for a long time.

"Father, if I might be dismissed? My friends are waiting for me."

"Yes, very well. Seamus…" his father trailed off.

"Yes, what is it?"

Roderick looked as though he were on the verge of saying something; his brow creased in thought and his mouth still partially open. But he shook his head, and waved his son off. "Never you mind. Off you go."

Seamus saluted him in the typical avian style, grasping his right wrist with his left hand before turning away and jogging back to where he had left his friends.

Xavier, Mara, Alisal, Harper, Graeff, and Harlan were gathered in a small group, laughing and chatting, and they called out a greeting when they saw him. Xavier strode forward, seizing Seamus' hand and shaking it in a show of affection that was rare amongst avians.

"Nicely done, friend," Xavier smiled, and Seamus allowed himself to return the gesture.

"Thank you, prince. You honor me."

Xavier scoffed at Seamus' use of formality even when they were surrounded by friends, but didn't bother to correct him. Seamus was forever entrenched in tradition, but he came by it honestly.

Xavier turned his attention to Alisal, who was offering him comfort for his loss. At that moment, Mara strode over to Seamus. He felt his heartbeat accelerate and a feeling of comfortable warmth came over him. They had been sworn to each other as children and had grown up as playmates, and with time that relationship had grown into one of genuine love when she matured into a stunning maiden, and he a soldier in the avian army. He thanked the skies for his precious pair-bond every passing day.

She leaned into him and placed a hand on his forearm, her golden eyes shining with affection.

"Congratulations, my love. I take it your father was proud?" her voice never ceased to remind him of lute's music, and every time she spoke it was as enchanting as it had ever been to him.

"As proud as ever," Seamus answered, laying his hand on top of hers fondly. They shared a laugh at his father's gruffness, though they both knew how taxing Roderick's demanding could be on Seamus.

"I think they are already beginning to worship you," Mara said, teasingly and motioned towards a pack of people speaking animatedly to Graeff. He recognized the youngsters immediately; Danica Shardae, her alistair Vasili, Harlan's sister Erica, and finally Andreios.

Seamus was startled with himself when he felt a prickle of dislike aimed at Andreios. It wasn't like him to be jealous, but that was the only word he could think of to describe what he felt in that moment towards the crow.

Seamus excused himself from his alistair and approached his cousin. Graeff welcomed him enthusiastically and quickly began introducing him to his friends.

"Yes, Graeff, I know who they are," Seamus interrupted, amused.

Danica was like a miniature version of Mara, though she hadn't grown into her beauty yet. A bright, tenacious nature was already visible in the way she conducted herself.

Vasili was the son of one of Roderick's most trusted men, and in Seamus' opinion a worthy companion for Graeff. He was the most conventional out of all of his friends, except perhaps for Erica Silvermead. Seamus knew that the two of them had a promising future in the army, and found he was looking forward to the time when they would serve beside him. Both came from influential families close to his own, and in a world torn apart by uncertainty, it was good to know that nobles would always look out for one another.

"Good day to you all," Seamus inclined his head to the children and bowed to Danica.

Vasili returned the nod without a word, glancing with faint amusement at the way Erica and his alistair had a hard time not staring at Seamus. Danica smiled and congratulated him, while Erica remained as silent as Vasili, though her eyes were round with admiration. In spite of all the modesty Seamus' father had driven into him, it was hard to not feel a bit gloating after his victory.

And then of course there was Andreios.

The crow annoyed him already, though for what reason he couldn't say. He supposed it was simply because his father had considered him formidable enough to mention in conversation when he was still just a boy.

It also might have been from the way that Andreios already had the appearance of a boy who would grow into his strength. He was almost as tall as Graeff, which for his age was impressive. He wore his hair in a similar style to Seamus', though it was slightly shorter. His skin was already golden-brown from exposure to the sun, and his arms possessed hardly any of the gangly awkwardness of youth that Seamus' had when he had been that age. It was the way Andreios carried himself that bothered Seamus the most. He was collected and serene, like a soldier should be.

Seamus knew he had lost what remained of his family when he was a mere eight years old, but even then he hadn't expected the aura of balance the crow seemed to give off.

"Andreios," he turned his gaze to look him in the eye, and offered a polite but unfelt salute. "I've heard good things about you."

"And you, Seamus," Andreios returned the salute with an appraising eye. His expression held none of the fascination of his friends; merely an assessment. Something inside Seamus wriggled in frustration. He _wanted _the crow to look up to him, if only so that he felt like he had the upper hand.

Danica and Erica seemed unaware of what was going on between the two, and chatted amiably with Graeff about the day's lessons. Vasili was the only other person around who could sense the tension. He glanced between the crow and raven, and cleared his throat.

"Andreios, perhaps we should escort Danica back to the Keep. The Tuuli Thea did request she be home by sundown." He was being tactful, and in doing so kept his alistair and Erica from realizing what was going on before them.

"We have plenty of time, Vasili," Andreios overrode him.

Seamus wasn't sure what made him say it, but the words were out before he could stop them.

"Andreios, perhaps before you leave we could pit our skills against one another. I admit I've taken an interest in the rumors about you."

Andreios looked taken aback for a fraction of a second before he recovered himself enough to nod.

"Alright, why not?"


	5. A NOTE TO ALL READERS

Hello everyone! I know it's been quite some time since I last updated- I have terrible work habits. I just wanted to let everyone know I'm going to be taking this story down because I'm in the process of rewriting the entire thing. I will have the new stuff up ASAP, which could take a while because I'm still working out the logistics. Thank you so much for all your reviews and kind words, and I hope you enjoy the new version when I put it out!

- Tess


End file.
